Currently, aircraft system architectures (ex.—aircraft platforms) rely on heavy, expensive subsystems, such as an inertial reference unit (IRU) and/or an inertial navigation system (INS) for supplying or augmenting their navigation solutions. However, implementing an IRU and/or an INS within such architectures may not be very efficient in terms of Size, Weight, Power and Cost (SWAP-C) considerations. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system which obviates the above-referenced problems associated with the above-referenced current solutions.